bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hinote Uchina
Hello! If you don't know me yet, I'm Kakashi Namikaze, an administrator at Naruto Fanon Wiki and I see you have been very active here in little amount of time. I was the third user to come to this wikia. Not doing Angela or Blackemo1's job, but please, you just came to this wiki! Stick around here for awhile then request for adminship. And it takes awhile for the process to be done so patience is needed. And why Beauraucrat? Are you going to elevate others to admin level? That's prettty much all that a buro does. I suggest you stay here for a week or two then we'll see. Good job with the userboxes! Love em! ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New Template I have designed a new template that is an infobox for Zanpakutos. See Template:Infobox/Zanpakuto. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. I've made you an admin here. Once the wiki needs more admins, it would be best to have a requests for adminship page where people can apply to be admins or bureaucrats (bureaucrats are just admins who can also make other users into admins). Angela (talk) 10:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Help? I am doing a Character Infobox template. Can you help me with the parameters? Just go to Template_talk:Infobox/Character and let me know. --Kakashi Namikaze :Love the infobox setup, only I gave some tweeks and extra fields. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 13:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) System function This is hard, but since you are an active administrator, I am going to get you to do it. # Go to MediaWiki:Sidebar. # Replace all content there with the following: * Navigation ** mainpage|mainpage ** Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:About|About this Wiki ** randompage-url|randompage ** Special:Mypage|Your Userpage ** :Category:Character|Characters ** :Category:Zanpakutō List|Zanpakuto * Community ** portal-url|portal ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges ** forum-url|forum ** Special:Activeusers|Active Users ** http://irc.wikia.com/| Wikia IRC Channel * Help ** Help:Contents|Help contents ** Forum:Help desk|Help desk ** http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_1| Tutorial The reason I am getting you to do it is because you are the most active admin and normal users can't edit MediaWiki stuff. Anyway, if it goes wrong, I will revert it. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 02:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Uncreative Pardon? Could you please rephrase that? --Cyberweasel89 04:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :So only the attacks are like the Tetsuaiga? The sword doesn't actually look like that? :Good. Because Seireitou's sword looks like the Tetsuaiga. Bloody tart... :--Cyberweasel89 05:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC)